The Tower
by oh-sweet-summer-child-ff
Summary: Clans fighting against each other. A misterious danger treatening the people all around Lakeman's clan. And just one girl left in charge to handle this chaos. How is she going to decide? Follow the dreams of her father or destroy the enemy. Go with her on a journey in this crazy world.


Without even looking at her, Marc stepped forward to salute in front of his leader. His forearm is marked by a small scar, already healed but still visable. His dark brown hair matches perfectly his endlessly dark eyes wich absorb all the light and power in the room with just one blink. "she does not even know who I am", Marc says quietly to his neighbor after returnung back in the row of all the boys visiting the camp. Actually you would rather call them forced to stay, than visiting.

Alexas blonde soft hair falls in a braid down the back of her head. Some lower sections of her hair seem darker than the others but it gives her a natural look. She is the leader of the camp, she invented it and is one of the founder of this whole place. They call her the monster because she is very cold and it seems like she wouldn't care about the problems of the clan.

She looked in Marcs eyes, almost lost herself for a moment, hesitated but returned to her usual ceremony after some seconds. She used to greet all visitors every single morning, talking to them, listening to her problems. But war changed her. She lost her father in a fight, who was the former leader of the clan. They executed him and forced her to watch. From this moment she changed. She doesn't care about the Visitors anymore. She just cared about getting revenge.

"Pattrony.", she says with a strong, confident voice. "Yes, 'mam", Marc answeres "How may I help you?". "clan-hall, in 1 hour, adding Mr. Leonitas and Mr. Turner." Alexa answered. "And I am not a person who waites." she added in a strict voice after realizing she sounded almost nice seconds ago. The boys answered with a slight nod, not knowing what they have to expect later. Alexa keeps on walking by the line of strong, well-trained young man and swivels her head to the ladies standing at the very end of the row. She always liked them most. There we have the Fighting-Mashine Leona wich once killed a man just with her left thumb - at least thats what people gossip, and Laura who is her sister and way smaller, thinner and more beautiful. Her slightly brown-reddish hair falls in soft waves down her neck and sides and freckles cover her whole face. She barely needs help with getting food. She is probably the most informed person in the clan considering berries, herbs, hunting and fishing. But she is not a person to underestimate dealing with enemies. She has amazing knive-throwing skills. Wich she once used against Marc in a very loud argument about using the appropriate amount on toilet paper. She gets very mad about little things for example who is in charge of watching the wall. She likes the tower most, where she can stay alone, the whole night on her own. She is not a girl who needs protection even if she looks like she would. Alexa greets her with almost a smile. They were friends before the thing with her father happened. After that she shut her out and laura had to fight next to the visitors against the wallbarry-clan who killed her father.

"what do you think is she going to tell us today? About the river? the goddamn river? again?" Carl mocked. Carl Leonitas was once an average high school student. Now he has to fight against other clans to keep up their respect and keep the one he belongs to save. "Maybe something happened outside the wall. we are her best soldiers, I know that and you know that too." Mark answered. Steven kept quited as usual. He once worked as a salesman in an hardware store. Average life with an average wife and the average 2,01 Kids in an average suburb with a house he has to pay back loan for the rest of his life. Maybe even his kids. But now they are gone. His wife killed my wallbarry-soldiers and his kids hostaged by the clan who killed their mother. They also almost killed him, made him to drink acid with burned his throat pretty bad and makes it really hard for him to speak. But he is an amazing fighter. The pain and hurt he felt loosing his family is still present wich makes him rage very fast.

They reached the clan-hall half an hour later, to be sure not to be late, they did not want to upset Alexa after they heard what she did to the last guy who let her wait. "They cut away his pinky toe! I don't know what you guys are up to but I really wanna keep all my fucking toes and fingers." Carl said in his usual, way to provocative, voice he uses way to often in Alexas presence.

They entered the hall through a heavy dark red carpet falling down the ceiling. Alexa already sat on her chair in the middle of the hall on a small podest. Some would call it a throne but she refuses to see herself as a queen she just liked the idea of beeing taller than others.

"How can we serve you m'lady?" Carl said in a mocking way. "Well I don't know, you could tell me Ser Leonitas." she replied to Carl. He immedeately realized that it wasn't very clever to upset her. "Excuse me, I am really sorry but what's the matter why did you bring us here?" Marc responded instead of Carl. He knew how to talk to people, he did his whole life. "We really have no idea why you wanted to speak to us" he added. "I need help. I know this sounds dumb but... wallbbarry hasn't fought back in 2 months. they don't respond anymore. It seems like they... are gone." Silence entered the room. nobody knew how to react to this situation. "what do you mean with 'it's gone', I mean they can't be just gone, they have to be somewhere?" Marc said. "They havn't made fire for about 4 weeks. Last time we sneaked in, we destroyed all of their supplies. All their food, their water, they have nothing." "They have", she answered. "They have another supply stock in the west corridor of the main building. I know that. I ordered you to destroy the eastern stock. But they still have the western one. I just wanted to weaken them. We have to go there" "maybe it's a trap? Have you ever thought about that?" Carl asked. "Of course. A hundret times have I thought about that. But they can't survive without fire. Something happened." Alexa said with a strong voice wich reflected on the stone walls of the clan-hall. "Why do you even care about them, it was your plan to defeat them" Carl said with an even louder voice. Marc tried to calm him down but failed miserably. Carl got even madder. "No. No. listen to me. It was your plan, wasn't it? thats what you always wanted! Now be happy withe the fact they all died!" "NO BECAUSE MY SISTER IS STILL THERE!" Alexa shouted. Silence appeared in the room again. "you never mentioned a sister, never ever." Marc responded after everybody swallowed the shock Alexa gave them. "Did you never asked yourselfes why my father even started a war? Alexa said with her head down, looking at the legs of her chair and moving stressed from one side of her seat to the other, tipping her right foot nervously on the dusty floor. "they hostaged her. long ago. And if they all die, she does too."


End file.
